This invention relates to a window molding for a vehicle body and more particularly to a pre-affixed glass plate molding which is adjustable for concealing various production tolerance differentials between the plate and the vehicle body window opening.
Examples of existing practice in mounting window glass plates in vehicle flanged window openings appear in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,851,432 issued Dec. 3, 1974 to Griffin and U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,119 issued Aug. 21, 1979 to Hedeen et al. In these typical arrangements the window glass is bonded in a flanged vehicle body opening by a bead of cureable adhesive. The gap between the window glass and the vehicle body is concealed by a flexible molding which bridges the space or gap between the body panel window opening and the glass plate. In the above mentioned Griffin and Hedeen patents the molding is adhesively secured in the gap following installation of the glass.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,759,004 issued Sept. 12, 1973 to Kent discloses a trim strip made of flexible material with a channel portion receiving the edge of the glass. A decorative strip portion extends from the channel portion and overlies the channel and the gap between the edge of the glass plate and the body flange. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,714,751 issued Feb. 6, 1973 to Lockey discloses a two-piece molding with a pre-affixed retaining strip.